Help Me
by Doomed-Kelpie
Summary: What if there was more to the time Ritsu fainted? (TRIGGER WARNINGS: ANOREXIA)


**Help Me**

 _So this idea kinda stems from the chapter where Ritsu fainted. Sorry if it's a little meh but I haven't watched/read Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or written any fics about it for a while._

 _(TRIGGER WARNINGS: ANOREXIA)_

XXX

Ritsu retched into a plastic bag. Of course, he could just use the toilet in his bathroom, but he had gotten used to doing it this way when he was still living with his parents.

Of course, he couldn't let them find out. With the way his mother is, she would just get angry at him.His father wouldn't yell, but he would be disappointed. They wouldn't understand. He couldn't tell Takano either. He had come close to finding out after he fainted, but assumed that he was just an idiot who didn't understand nutrition.

He really did understand it, though. He knew how little he ate, and how unhealthy his eating habits were. But after ten years of doing it, Ritsu couldn't stop. He tried, and couldn't. He knew he needed help, but he couldn't tell anyone, so who could help him?

Ten years ago. That's when it all started. The same event that jaded him led to this. But eventually, it wasn't even about Takano anymore. It was his parents, school, and then his job. The more stressed he got, the worse it was getting. He was growing increasingly worried that Takano had already figured it out, and that was why he was so insistent on eating with him. Of course, Takano couldn't know that, most of the time, he threw it up soon afterward.

He sealed the bag and threw in the trash can. Then, just to be careful, he piled some other garbage over it.

XXX

Masamune sat next to his window. He held a cigarette in his hand, but he had yet to light it. To put it simply, he was worried. Despite forcing Onodera to eat with him, the man still didn't seem to gain any weight at all. Takano knew Onodera was too thin. He knew that it was unhealthy. But he didn't know what to do. He didn't know if Onodera was sick or busy or just stressed. All he knew was that, whatever the problem was, he couldn't let it go on.

XXX

Takano had just forced Ritsu to eat dinner with him. Surprisingly, he was able to go back to his apartment quickly. Once inside, he went into his kitchen and sunk to the floor. He removed a bag from his pocket and stared at it. As his anxiety increased, he couldn't stop himself. He stuck his hands into his mouth and down his throat. Soon, the food he had just eaten was in the bag. Then, he threw the bag away and went into his bathroom. Once he brushed his teeth, he looked at himself in the mirror. He saw how thin it was. He saw the bags under his eyes. He saw how dull his eyes had become. He saw how pale he was. He saw it all.

Ritsu let out a shaky sigh, trying to pull his mind out of the dark place it was descending into. He turned on the sink and splashed water on his face. However, it didn't work and he ended up sinking to the floor again with his head in his hands.

"Fuck…," he cursed.

XXX

At work the next day, Ritsu stumbled as he walked into the office.

"Hey, are you okay? Hell week hasn't even started yet," Kisa said.

"I'm fine," Ritsu answered. "I just lost my balance for a second."

"Okay then," Kisa said as he turned back to his work.

As Ritsu sat down, he could feel Takano's stare.

XXX

Toward noon, Masamune forced Ritsu to eat lunch with him, despite the man's protests of having to get work done. After they had both eaten, they started making their way back to the office. However, Ritsu said he was going to the restroom. Thinking nothing of it, Takano returned to the office alone.

XXX

After work, Ritsu and Takano took the subway back to their apartment building. However, as they were almost there, Ritsu's version faltered. He stumbled and, unable to regain his balance, fell to the ground before blacking out.

XXX

Masamune looked at Onodera, shocked for a second. Then, he knelt and gently shook his coworker.

"Onodera? Hey, Onodera!" he said, worried.

When he didn't get a response, Masamune picked him up and carried him the rest of the way to the building. Since the man still hadn't come to, he placed him in his car and started driving him to the hospital. Once they were almost there, Ritsu's eyes opened.

"Wha…," he mumbled as he sat up. "Why are we in your car?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Takano sighed. "You fainted."

"Oh…," Onodera said.

XXX

Ritsu could feel his heart start pounding against his chest. He didn't want to go, didn't want to risk Takano finding out, but he knew that Takano was going to force him to go if he had to. He clenched his hands into fists in an attempt to keep his anxiety under control.

XXX

Masamune started driving home, with Onodera in the seat next to him. As expected, the doctors said he fainted as a result of stress and malnutrition again. The men were silent. After Masamune parked his car, he took Onodera's hand and brought him to his apartment. Even more concerning Masamune was that Onodera didn't protest at all.

"Are you okay?" Masamune asked once he and Onodera were sitting in his apartment.

Onodera put his face in his hands.

"Ritsu," Masamune said quietly.

"…The doctors told me to go to a psychologist," Onodera explained quietly.

" _What?!_ " Masamune gasped.

"…They think I…," Onodera started. "Think I have anorexia."

Masamune's eyes widened.

They went silent for a minute before Onodera continued.

"Takano-san…," he said. "I've… been… making myself throw up… I… can't stop! I tried, but I can't! I… I don't know what to do!"

As Onodera sobbed, he felt Masamune's arms wrap around him.

"It's okay, Ritsu… It's okay…"

XXX

 _I hope I didn't mess up too badly. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
